


Nightclub Vibes (I Love to Tease you)

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: 365 days - Fandom, 365 dni
Genre: 365 DNI - Freeform, 365 days, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanfic, Slow Burn, beauty and the beast modern retelling, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Massimo takes Laura to a club; she decides to get revenge for teasing her by teasing him right back
Relationships: Laura / Massimo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Nightclub Vibes (I Love to Tease you)

**Author's Note:**

> So...I just watched 365 DNI. Here's an alternate scene nobody asked for, when Massimo takes Laura to the club.

The dress flashed against her skin like burnished gold. It glimmered, short and vicious, with every step Laura took, climbing the spiral staircase to the upper level of the club. Her heels clicked against the marble flooring once she reached the top, announcing her entrance. Every eye on the balcony flicked to her, and held. But not a single one of them mattered, except his. 

She lifted her chin, fully aware of every glittering curve of her body, the silky sweep of her hair where it waterfalled from its ponytail hiked high on the knob of her skull.

If he was going to play this game with her, he should know that she knew how to be a tease. Her years of dating through high school and college, before Martin, taught her how to exploit every weakness, every desire in the poor saps who wanted her. The power was explosive in her veins. She was atomic, catching a glass from the waiter swirling past. She cupped it in her fingers, delicate and elegant as a storm over the boiling sea.

Finally, the power seething from her drew his attention. Massimo lifted his head. His brown eyes glowed almost to the point of being honeyed, at the sight of her. She drained the glass and returned it to the waiter’s tray before striding forward. The skirt of her dress rose up her thighs slightly, revealing the toned length of her legs.

This life he’d stolen her into was glossy, fanned with dollar bills and exquisite, breathless sensation. She wanted to be bitter about the life she left behind, about her fractured career, and her dead end relationship with Martin. Of the people who seemed to not have tried too hard to get her back, after they had to have realized she was missing. But with each passing day, it was getting harder to remember the reasons she wanted to go back. She was ninety-nine percent positive it had to do with the blackheart Massimo seated on the leather wraparound sofa in front of her.

It terrified her. And the more she glimpsed of his world, the more she realized she should be afraid.

He was entitled. Arrogant, but if she thought about it, anyone in his position might be. Possibly a member of the mafia; scratch that, there was no possibly about it: she knew he was a member of the mafia. 

But her stomach still clenched when he snapped upright from the sofa. His eyes measured the distance between them, and when she took half a step back from him, he shook his head slightly.

She loved the control he again and again yielded to her, but hated the instant he snatched it back from her. She couldn’t forget: he was the one in control here. Any semblance to her being powerful was a mere guise, probably to placate her.

She chuffed, sashaying to the pole opposite the sofa. Let him try to control her this time.

His hands jumped toward her, as if he’d like to drag her out of there, but at the same time, his feet rooted to the floor. He was curious to see how far she’d go in this unspoken game they were playing. It was about time he learned that when it came to games, Laura was beyond limits, without boundaries.

She nudged the girl at the pole aside and settled herself in front of it. The alcohol was a soothing buzz in her veins. She locked eyes with Massimo. Would he try to stop her? Would he be able to? She couldn’t help noticing the way he watched her. The way his eyes followed her, as if by keeping his gaze focused on her alone, he could convince her that this was real. That what he felt for her was more than infatuation.

Laura gripped the pole between her hands and swung her hips in an experimental circle. She and her best friend, Olga, used to take pole dancing classes. They’d started it as a joke, which quickly became one of their favorite things to do when they needed to blow off some steam after work. It required strength and precision, and something about it made Laura feel beautiful, flawless. Anything and everything she disliked about herself melted away to the mere act of dancing.

She let herself flow down to the floor and shimmied back up the pole, her hands rising to toss the length of her hair over her shoulder, her hips swinging in electric circles in time to the pounding music.

Her eyes met Massimo’s again. He swallowed, cutting a glance to the rest of the audience. Reminding himself that they weren’t alone. He was trying not to show his favoritism in front of them, she realized. He didn’t want them to know how important she was to him. But if he was trying to protect her from them, then why had he brought her here in the first place?

She spun around to straddle the pole, curling a knee around it. With one arm stretched high above her head, she twirled.

Massimo’s jaw flexed. He was helpless to stop her, helpless to do anything except watch as she crossed her second leg over the first, and released both her arms from the pole, stretching down away from it.

The audience was beginning to get raunchy. They rose from the sofa, some cheering, others stomping their feet and clapping. She washed all the noise away, drowned it behind the ocean crashing inside her head. She gyrated against the pole, then leaned in and pantomimed licking up its length, while holding Massimo’s gaze.

His eyes were positively molten, burning through her. He was trembling with the effort to contain himself: his hands were fisted down at his sides, so hard that his knuckles were white.

She smiled at him, the sort she knew provoked him. The sort that made him lose his patience, with himself, with her, with this warped situation they were trapped in.  
Fuck you, she mouthed, almost fondly.

Every swallow, every heated shift of his stance, the way he couldn’t keep eye contact with her, ignited the atomic force inside her. This – this was a high unlike anything she’d ever experienced. She’d never had this much command over another person before, had never been able to make someone clearly in a position of unparalleled power, so defenseless. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit to herself that she enjoyed it, however fleetingly.

She danced until the songs switched, and then she stepped back from the pole.

The roaring applause she received made her laugh. She glanced over at Massimo, who was rubbing a hand over his jaw. She walked up to him, and waited until he finally met her eyes. She looked him up and down, and her fingers trail across his lower abdomen, reveling in his shudder under her touch. She arched an eyebrow at him before sauntering past, toward the stairs.

Raucous laughter reverberated behind her, and she was tempted to look back at him, to see how he reacted. But she couldn’t, not without revealing how much it affected her. She released a breath.

There. Let him make of that what he would. She wasn’t going to let him win this one. She would tease him until he was pleading on his knees in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I'm a complete sap for enemies to lovers, Beauty and the Beast retellings (got major vibes from this one) and just slow burn in general. This film, for all its being problematic (which, I mean, it definitely IS) and plotless (we all know we're not watching it for the plot, come on, people, who's lying to themselves lol), it is wildly entertaining, funny (not intentionally but STILL) and hot.  
> So. Yes. If you're into those sorts of things, I would recommend you give it a watch.


End file.
